


Beauty Around the Corner

by Jala



Series: Jala's VictuuriWeek [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Day 1, First Meetings, Fluff, French-Canadian Poetry, Librarian!Yuuri, M/M, POV Victor, Photographer!Victor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jala/pseuds/Jala
Summary: Victor had to run an errand for his brother Yuri.Was there anything he could find in a qaint and dusty library?(Librarian!Yuuri and Photographer!Victor AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm indulging myself in this little one-shot, I love libraries and this is one of my favourite trope of first meeting, so bear with me. It's unbeta'd and was written after midnight, so there's probably mistakes in there somewhere.
> 
> And yes, I chose Paroles by Prévert because I really like his poems and they are well-known here... I had to analyze a lot of them last year so I had to restrain myself from putting a lot of French in this (I limited myself to one small poem, I'm proud).
> 
> Well, enjoy this first prompt of VictuuriWeek!

Victor wasn’t a man you would usually find in a library, browsing through the books quietly. His life was more the upbeat kind: he liked to party, to discover new places and he thrived to be in big crowds. That’s where he felt more alive. As he was a reputed photographer, he traveled a lot and like to be in the middle of the action. Being where something was happening and getting to take a picture that described perfectly that moment… Victor had never felt something better than that.

So finding him in a local bookstore, not a new/modern/cool one was quite odd. He had a reason to be there though. His little brother Yuri needed a certain book ( _Paroles_ by Jacques Prévert, a weird choice but his brother was adamant in learning French so Victor indulged him, if not with a bit of teasing) and the only place where he could find it in the city was in this non-descript little library. Victor was then sent by his parents and Yuri since they were all busy and his needy little brother needed it as soon as possible.

So here Victor was. Looking back to his phone to be sure he was at the right place, he opened the door and entered the quiet place. He put his phone back in his back pocket and looked around him while readjusting his camera around his neck. While it was not a place he thought he would find something worth capturing with it, he couldn’t pass an occasion to pick it up before leaving his parent’s house. He could always find something on the way, and it was when he didn’t have his camera that something struck him. He wouldn’t let something like that happen, not when he could prevent it.

He walked slowly through the old-fashioned shelves until he found a Dewey decimal classification chart (that’s the only thing he knew that could help him a bit with his search) and then peered on the chart to see if something vaguely familiar would ring a bell in his head. Sighing, he followed the sign on top of the shelves until he found the section of French Literature (what he thought was closer to his brother’s demand) and peered between both shelves. But he didn’t go further.

He gasped and his eyes opened wide as he reached for his camera, quite unconsciously. He couldn’t help himself: in front of him was one of the most beautiful human being he ever saw. The jet-black haired man was putting back some books on a shelf and looked quite absorbed in his task. Victor couldn’t see a lot of him, but he could appreciate what he could just standing there: the slim arms that extended to put a book above the man’s head, his defined legs when he got on his toes to put his higher, the little pink tongue that got out between plump lips in concentration… The photographer couldn’t take his eyes away from him, but the other seemed completely oblivious to it, gratefully.

Victor quietly took his camera and turned it on. He positioned himself to take a picture of the beautiful creature before him, waiting for the perfect pose… There. He took the picture.

Obviously, he forgot the sound his camera made when he took a picture. Usually he didn’t hear it in big crowds and lively places, so he didn’t care, but in a tiny library with almost no sounds, it resonated everywhere, bringing attention to him, particularly from the man he just took a picture of. Now that he faced Victor, the silver-haired man could see he was of some Asian descent and had the most heartwarming brown eyes he had ever seen. The man had yelped when he saw the intense stare of Victor and blushed madly. He turned away almost immediately and took the rest of the books he had to store with him, trotting somewhere else in the shop. Victor was quite disappointed the man fled, but he shook himself out of his slight despair. He could always look for the man in here: it was quite small and someone as beautiful as this man would be quite easy to spot.

He looked for his brother’s book while he was there, but couldn’t find it. Sighing, he looked through the nearby shelves, but couldn’t find what he was looking for. Passing a hand in his hair, he closed his eyes to fight the annoyance. His eyes shot open when he got an idea: the beautiful clerk was here! He could help Victor look for the book and maybe Victor could talk to him (and maybe ask if he could take more pictures of him… or more) after that! Smiling to himself for finding that plan, he resumed his search in the library, this time not for a book but for a man. He looked through all the bookshelves, peering before passing to the next. He was on the verge of abandoning when he got to the furthest point from where he was first.

There the beautiful creature was, placing books again and quite absorbed again. Not wanting to frighten him further, he decided to go near and innocently look for a book closer and closer to the black-haired man. Suddenly, their hands touched when they both went for the same book and Victor turned his head to face the other man with a small smile on his lips.

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to take the book you wanted.’ Victor said, marvelling at the new blush on the smaller man.

‘Ah! Erhm, i-it’s okay, I-I was just looking if the b-books were at the right place.’ The other man said nervously.

‘You work here right?’

‘Uh… yeah, I do.’

‘Marvelous! Could you help me find this book called _Paroles_ , by uh…’ Victor trailed off, not remembering the name of the author (or anything else, really) when he looked into the man’s eyes.

‘By Jacques Prévert? Yeah, I think I know where that is, just follow me.’ The beautiful man said and moving quickly to the other side of the library, where they first saw each other.

‘Hmm… It should be her – ah! Found it!’ The man pulled a small book with yellow pages from a shelves near Victor’s face, smiling slightly with pride.

Victor was just staring again, not making a move to take the book from the extended hand in front of him, and making the other man shuffle nervously.

‘Uh… Are you t-taking it?’ said the small man, averting his eyes to the side, blush returning slightly to his cheeks.

‘Wha – oh yeah, my brother wants it really bad, he would probably kill me if I don’t come back home with it.’ Victor replied, still a bit dazzled by the man before his eyes.

‘O-okay… Well, if you don’t need anything else…’ the black-haired man said, shuffling back slowly.

‘What’s your name?’ Victor asked suddenly, wincing at his own lack of smoothness. The other man stopped in his track, mouth slightly agape.

‘M-me?’ he asked nervously, eyes darting everywhere but on Victor.

‘Yeah, you. I know I frightened you earlier when I took a picture of you, and I’m sorry about it, but you catched my eye and I couldn’t stop myself from taking that moment on my camera…’ Victor smiled sheepishly and felt a small blush rise on his cheeks at the admission.

‘I-I’m Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri. But I-I don’t understand why you would feel the need to take a picture of me… I’m just me.’ The man – Yuuri – answered, slightly confused. Victor gasped.

‘But you’re beautiful! When I set my eyes on you I was entranced and I couldn’t stop myself… I’m Victor, by the way.’ He rambled, stopping and stretching his hand to Yuuri for a handshake. However, Yuuri seemed shocked and could only look at Victor with something akin to disbelief in his eyes.

‘Do you want to see the picture I took?’ Victor continued when the man stayed still. He nodded a bit, still shocked. Victor retracted his hand, smiled a bit and turned his camera on, looking for the last picture he took. ‘There, look at it and tell me what you think.’

Yuuri got closer and peered at the small screen and gasped when he looked at it. It wasn’t retouched or anything, but the angle made it look like Yuuri had a luminous halo around him, some dust from the old books around his form as he was stretched to put a book on a shelf. Truly, it was beautiful.

‘…wow.’ Was all he could say. Victor grinned and nodded cheerfully.

‘You see why I couldn’t help myself then?’

‘Well… I’m still just me, but you make beautiful pictures, Victor.’ Said the man shyly. Victor tutted a bit.

‘I don’t make pictures, I capture a moment. Nothing in this camera is mine: I just try to capture things I find interesting or beautiful. In your case, it’s both.’

Yuuri turned red yet again and stuttered a bit, not able to come with an acceptable answer to this blatant flirting. Victor saved him, smiling fondly.

‘Would you like to… maybe… talk some more? I’m sure I could take amazing pictures of you. And I think that maybe… We could start with coffee?’

Waiting quite anxiously for an answer, the silver-haired man fiddled with his camera strap, looking at Yuuri all the same. Said man was gaping and had his eyes wide open.

‘Wha – ME?! You want to see _me_ an-and take pictures of _me_ an-and take coffee with _me_? Oh my God what is happening? I’m dreaming aren’t I? Someone as beautiful as _him_ couldn’t ask someone as bland as _me_ out for coffee, huh?’ he babbled nervously, pinching himself in the process. Victor chuckled at the man’s antics. It resulted in Yuuri turning his attention back to the taller man and paling slightly.

‘Hey hey, calm down. I’m really asking you out… If that’s what you want only. And I won’t force you to pose for pictures if you don’t want to. I would really like to know you better though. So the coffee offer still stand.’ Victor smiled and winked.

Yuuri only nodded, unable to form coherent words at the moment.

‘Okay, well, tell me when you finish your work and we could go down the street to the small café there? Their pastries are divine too.’ Victor prompted.

‘Uh, yeah, i-it sounds good… I’ll be done by 3 o’clock, if you want to wait here or…’ Said Yuuri while looking at his watch.

Victor, seeing it was less than a half-hour of wait, agreed and rented the book he still had to give his brother.

Well, Victor thought when Yuuri came outside, still blushing and stuttering, that trip to the quaint library had clearly been different than his everyday trips. It had been _way_ better.

* * *

 

_Trois allumettes une à une allumées dans la nuit_

_La première pour voir ton visage tout entier_

_La seconde pour voir tes yeux_

_La dernière pour voir ta bouche_

_Et l’obscurité toute entière pour me rappeler tout cela_

_En te serrant dans mes bras._

**Author's Note:**

> small traduction of the poem:
> 
> Three matches one by one in the night  
> The first to see your whole face  
> The second to see your eyes  
> Last to see your mouth  
> And the whole obscurity to remind me all that  
> Hugging you in my arms.
> 
> hope you liked this, hmu @ulisyx on tumblr!
> 
> kudos/comments are always appreciated!


End file.
